


Letter From the Refuge - Little Mermaid Edition!!

by iwriteiguess



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Basically it’s letter from the refuge with the tune of part of your world, Letter From the Refuge parody, Little Mermaid Parody, Not Beta Read, Part of Your World parody, its not perfect but it’s great, so if there are mistakes please tell me, written by my friend who doesn’t have an account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteiguess/pseuds/iwriteiguess
Summary: My friend wrote a parody of Letter From the Refuge to the tune of Part of Your World because her little brother confused them somehow? It’s not perfect because neither of us are great at music, but it’s still awesome. (I would like to stress that all of the credit goes to the amazing Lizzy who doesn’t have an account)





	Letter From the Refuge - Little Mermaid Edition!!

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this we had the realization that Crutchie is similar to Ariel, which is super weird but also awesome. Neither of them can walk but both of them want to, on the other hand they have the major difference of Ariel feels disconnected from her world and wants more, while Crutchie is happy with his family and is satisfied with where he is.

Look at this room  
Stinking with heat  
Wouldn't you think  
That my mis'ry's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the kid  
The kid who has nothing left?  
Look at this pit  
Headlice untold  
How many insects  
Can one mattress hold?  
Looking around here you'd think  
Yeesh. He got nothing.

I've got bruises and inj'ries aplenty  
I've got hunger and agony too  
See that cut right there? I got twenty.  
But who cares? No big deal. Cuz there's yooouuuuuuuuuu

I wanna be where the Newsies are  
I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancing  
Walking around with that - Who's the Brooklyn guy? - Spooooooot  
Stuck with a crutch you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin, dancin,  
Strolling towards shade cuz it's - like it is right now - hoooooooot

Out where they walk  
Out where they run  
Out where they sell papes there in the suuuuuuun  
Wandering free  
Wish I could be  
With my fam'lyyyyyy  
What would I give  
If I could live out of this refuge?  
How would I fight  
To spend a night cool in the sky  
Bet you that guy  
We'll make him cry  
Pulitzer's goin down if we try  
Bright young Newsies  
Bet they're doozies  
Ready to flyyyyyyyyy  
Aaaand ready to do what the grownups do  
Prove ourselves to them  
And earn our own rights  
Not just for us, but for all the kids out there tooooo  
Jack, I miss you.  
Someday we'll go,  
Go to that place that your paintings shooowww  
From this city  
Where it's pretty  
In Santa Feeeee


End file.
